


Until the End of Time

by Invictusimpala



Series: Olani Hoath Ol, Mon Cher [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Fights, Making Up, Multi, Sub Sam, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets into a fight with his Doms and ends up dropping. He's helped back up with aftercare and lots of cuddling he's not about to pass up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam gets laid off in his second year of working at the firm. It’s rough.

He hides in his room alone most days, reading or watching television, but he doesn’t do much else besides trying to satisfy Benny and Castiel when he has the motivation to.

But even that lately hasn’t been enough to keep him busy.

He sighs.

“Sam,” Benny says carefully, and Sam looks up from the book he’s reading. “Can we talk to you for a second, sugar?”

He closes the pages and his gaze shifts between Cas and Benny.

“Sam, you’ve become very . . . secluded, and we were hoping you’d speak to us,” Castiel says tentatively, and Sam tenses.

“And?” He snaps. Castiel casts a sidelong glance towards Benny.

“Look, Sam, we’re worried about you.”

“And I’m worried about you both, but I have to suffer in silence about that, too.”

“What?” Benny asks, and Sam looks out the window, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“You two work all day and I barely see you. All you want is sex, and I’m sick of it.”

“You’re sick of sex?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know, okay? I just hate you two being gone all day, and I’m all alone until midnight when you guys suck me off, tie me up, and call it good!”

“We’re working our asses off to keep the roof above our heads, and what the hell are you doing all day? Typing on your computer and watching shitty sitcoms!” Benny shouts, and Sam flinches. He thought they were understanding in his depression about being laid off.

Obviously that’s not how they really feel, his inner voice says, and Sam curls in on himself.

“If you want me to leave I’ll leave,” he says quietly. “You two seem happier without me, anyway.”

“Sam, that’s not how it is.”

“Just leave me alone.”

Sam ignores their pleas for him to stay in the room, and he rushes to one of their guest bedrooms, locking the door behind himself.

He curls up in the bed with his book, and he reads until he passes out. In the morning both of his Doms are out to work like usual. Benny’s motorcycle is gone from the driveway, and so is Cas’ little hybrid car.

He makes himself something to eat, and he stashes some other food and drinks in the bedroom he’s staying in.

After a few days of ignoring their requests to come out and eat some dinner, Benny and Castiel stop coming to the door and leave him alone.

At first he’s more than happy about it. But then his those thoughts creep back in again, and then he’s flashing back to seeing them in their bed together. Without him.

He craves their touch, and rubbing his palms against his skin doesn’t help to sate the ache that makes his bones creak and his eyes water.

After five days of being ignored completely, Sam caves and he calls Benny at work.

He woke up that morning feeling off, and when he started crying and couldn’t stop he knew he’d dropped.

The phone rings eight times before it’s picked up.

“Hello, you’ve reached Benny Lafitte, how can I help you?”

“Benny? I-It’s me,” Sam chokes.

“Sugar? Sam, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“I-I think I dropped? I . . . Benny, I feel horrible. I’m sorry for snapping at you, and I’m sorry about being laid off, I should have been --”

“That’s in the past now, mon cher, what do you need now?”

“You and C-Cas, please.”

“I’ll get off work now, and I’ll call Cas as soon as you hang up, alright? Go run a bath, we’ll be there in a little bit, honey.”

It takes them exactly twenty minutes, and by then Sam’s settled in the tub, bubbles and all. He sinks beneath the bubble line when Castiel and Benny rush in, and he looks at a point in front of him instead of at them.

“Sam --”

“Sam, we’re sorry for making you upset. What do you need?” Castiel interrupts, and he crouches down to card fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam leans into the touch, and a whine passes his lips, a desperate little noise he’s almost ashamed of, but it gets Benny and Castiel closer to him, touching him more.

“Mon cher, why don’t we dry you off and we can lay down in bed. In _our_ bed,” Benny says, and kisses his forehead. They help him to stand up and wash off, and then he’s being swaddled in big, fluffy white towels from head to foot.

He pulls it over his face and waddles off towards the bedroom and into the bed where he’s snuggled up under a mass of blankets and pillows which includes his body, and two others that instantly make it an oven, but he doesn’t move away from the warmth even though sweat starts to gather in the dips in his skin.

“Sam? Are you alright?” Castiel asks, and Sam shifts further into his arms.

“M’feelin’ better now. M’sorry I got laid off, and --”

“Sam, you don’t have to feel bad ‘bout it, it wasn’t your fault. There are better opportunities elsewhere, sugar.”

“You know,” Castiel says after a long pause, “they are looking for a lawyer to do some of the dirty work around my office. You’d be mostly filing papers and working through some little accident claims, but we’d be in the same workspace, and you could even work at my desk sometimes if you need it.”

Sam buries his head in the pillow and shakes through sobs he eventually gets through, and when he does he nods his head.

“I wanna work with you, Cas, please.”

“I’ll put in a good word, and Benny can work on shining up your resume tomorrow, but for now sleep, ol hoath, we can do more tomorrow.”

Sam lets out the deep breath he was holding, and with it he releases all the tension in his body, going lax in his Dom’s arms.

His lets out one final shaky breath before smiling, and then he drifts off to, a thankfully, restful sleep, unlike the days sleeping on the lumpy, old, guest bedroom mattress. 

No, this time he’s curled up in his Dom’s arms, safe, sound, and comfortable, and that’s how he plans to stay for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
